donglesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bernard Jansen
Bernard Jansen Junior is an adventure and part-time conman who co-founded the Eastcastle Dongliers. Personality Bernard is known for using deception. He will often claim to be an expert in topics he knows nothing about, especially those related to magic. He dislikes elves, and magic users. He believes that magic is dangerous and that those who wield it are both out of touch and irresponsible. Despite his flaws, Bernard does genuinely care for the well being of his family and friends. He was a loving husband to Agatha Jansen. He raised Claudia Jansen in a way that was stern yet caring. And, despite her being a half elf, he loves his granddaughter. Biography Childhood Bernard Jansen was born into a family of peasant farmers. His parents, Bernard Jansen Senior and Rebeca Jansen, were both poor and uneducated. They worked a track of land near Elbridge which belonged to Folduin Ravapetor, a High Elf noble. Bernard was a bright child, and wanted desperately to go to train as a wizard. But his family needed him to help with farm work. Because of this, Bernard developed a strong envy towards magic users. At the same time, he also began to feel resentful of those born into higher social status. He held his Elvish boss in particular contempt, and stole from him regularly. Initially this meant taking more than his allotted amount of grain, but moved on to more valuable items. At age 15, he traveled into the city center to sell his ill-gotten goods. This was where he met Agatha Ramsbottom, a local potion saleswoman. He was immediately enamored with her, though she was 5 years his elder and did not feel the same way. In hopes of getting Agatha's attention, Bernard spent all of his newly acquired money buying potions from her. She was appreciative of his business, but still didn't show interest in him. Saddened and out of money, Bernard returned home. But before he made it there, Folduin saw him carrying a sack full of potions. He began questioning him about how he could afford them. Folduin quickly realized Bernard was the one who had been stealing from him, and fired the Jansens. Now unemployed and homeless, the family emigrated Southeast to the Peragus Dynasty. Young Adulthood The Jansens eventually settled down in Eastcastle. They were able to find work as farmers. The living conditions where acceptable, though Bernard disliked being so far from any major city. In 360 ABH, Bernard Senior died of a horse-related accident. By this point, his mother was too old to work in the field. Bernard once again turned to dishonest pursuits. However, his methods were far more refined. Rather than outright thievery, Bernard had learned to make a living through con-artistry. He whittled sticks to sell as magic wands, and carved stones to make fake magical foci. Few people fell for his scams, and the numbers dwindled more as word began to spread about him. He was making less money than he did as a farmer, but he had no intention of going back. The sense of pride and accomplishment from being independent of any boss or feudal lord made it worth it in his mind. And despite barely making enough to survive, he did his best to keep up appearances. He dressed well, and imitated the mannerisms of the upper class. In 362 ABH, Rebecca Jansen died of smallpox, leaving Bernard as the sole surviving bearer of the Jansen name. Category:Player characters